Vows
by maomai
Summary: Random quick story  im sure you can guess by the  title whats going on :p reviews appreciated! i may continue if feedback is positive :p


**EDIT:** reason at the bottom of the page. sorry sorry sorry :(

hey ;D This is a very short story i did today. I wrote it in the last 10 minutes so it honestly isn't very good, just had an idea in my head and felt the need to write it down.

I may change it and improve within the next week and who knows, if people like it i'll write another chapter :) please review!

Btw this story is **purely fictional -** dont get upset if i haven't got the vows right or general wedding stuff right, i've never actually been to a wedding so my excuse for my mistakes is that its all a made up story anyway lol :p

i don't own hana yori dango (boys over flowers) Kamio Yoko does, god bless her :D

enjoy :)

* * *

There was no noise apart from the occasional shuffle of feet, cough or sniffle. It was driving him crazy. Stood silently in front of everyone was a sharply dressed Doumyouji Tsukasa. Next to him Rui yawned casually. If it had been any other day, Doumyouji would have ignored it, but the sound of his best friend doing what he did best made Tsukasa feel even sicker. He let his gaze settle a the flowers at the front of the hall. A dozen red roses, he had insisted. She had complained that they were too fancy and they should get something simpler, she was a weed after all. But it was no use, he had seen her gaze in awe at the roses in his garden too many times and knew she was lying. 

He thought of how she had reacted when she had seen the church hall for the first time and smiled. He loved the why her eyes sparkled with emotion , how she always walked with a skip in her step and how beautiful she looked when she laughed. No she was always beautiful, no matter what she wore or how she felt. He loved her more than she would ever know.

Doumyouji jumped as he heard music from the back of the hall. This was it. He looked up slowly and blinked several times and the moment he saw her, he froze. Walking towards him, her eyes locked with his, she smiled at the look on his face.

His princess walked towards him, dressed all in white. It seemed like an eternity before she finally joined him at the front of the church. Her father kissed her cheek and went to sit down as she turned to him and flashed another shy smile. He swallowed nervously and looked at the priest before turning his attention back to her. Tsukushi reached out and took his hand, her eyes twinkling. He beamed at he and in those moments he realised he had found all that he had ever wanted. He had found happiness. He had found Makino Tsukushi.

The service went rather well, in Tsukasa's opinion. Everything went according to plan, there were no interruptions, although at one point Akira had burst into tears of joy but was hushed violently by an ecstatic shigeru.

And then before he knew it, the time had arrived

"I Doumyouji Tsukasa, take you, Makino Tsukushi... to be my wedded wife... to have and to hold to this day forwards...for better, for worse...for richer, for poorer..in sickness and in health...to love and to cherish... till death do us part."

He looked earnestly at her and saw her eyes shining with tears as she held his hand tighter then she had ever done so before. He breathed in sharply, he knew what was coming next.

"I Makino Tsukushi, take you, Doumyouji Tsukasa... to be my wedded husband... to have and to hold to this day forwards...for better for worse...for richer for poorer..in sickness and in health...to love and to cherish... till death do us part."

At that moment he could not control the overwhelming joy he felt as he allowed his tears to freely flow. He gripped her hand and they both laughed at the realisation that they were both crying.

He let go of her hand to wipe the tears affectionately from her face.

"Baka, don't cry" he whispered softly

"Speak for yourself" she replied laughing.

The priest spoke once again as Rui took a small white box from his tuxedo pocket and handed it to Tsukasa who repeated nervously.

"with this ring i thee wed, in the name of the father, son and the holy spirit amen"

He placed the delicate golden band on her finger, and sighed with relief. Tsukushi turned to Yuuki for her ring.

"with this ring" she took out a simple gold ring "i thee wed, in the name of the father, son and the holy spirit amen"

It was simple and inexpensive, but it meant the world to him. He could never replace this.

The elderly priest in front of them smiled. He didn't know what it was but he could tell that this couple had a special bond between them, something that guaranteed a lifetime of marital bliss.

"I now present to you...Mr and Mrs Tsukasa Doumyouji" Doumyouji turned her to face him

"you may now kiss the bride"

"Tsukushi" Tsukasa mouthed, grinning, as his arms wrapped around her waist and he bent down to kiss her softly. th church burst into applaud, and tsukushi could of sworn she heard a certain playboy shout ' someones getting lucky tonight', she didn't care though, in this moment all she cared about was Doumyouji Tsukasa. They broke apart. "Tsukasa" she mouthed back. He let out a low laugh. Suddenly he picked her up making her gasp in surprise.

'Lets get out of here"

and for once Tsukushi did not argue back.

* * *

**edit**: im writing another chapter, so i read through and realised that i missed a chunk in the ending and it didn't make sense lol ;p 

should have the next chapter up in a few days

Reviews please m( )m


End file.
